


Words Within Silence

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [3]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die had been watching Shinya for weeks, mysterfied by the other student so very unlike himself. He didn't understand Shinya at all, but he certainly wanted to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Within Silence

It was a simple choice really, even an idiot would realise that listening to the teacher was far more productive than staring at a boy a few seats ahead. One offered the chance of good grades, knowledge and who knew what life skills for the future. He was walking the line between pass and fail in this class, he could turn it all around. If he listened.

The choice was easy. Tuning the teacher out Die continued to stare at the other boy. Fascination and wonder as he watched the quiet student take notes. Shinya was listening. He wasn't stupid, quite the opposite in fact. Shinya listened and learned. He never caused any hassle, he barely even spoke.

How could one boy be so quiet? He got that Shinya, unlike himself, was shy but he wasn't the only quiet boy in this class. There were others, and he'd heard all of them speak. The only times the blond had spoken was when he was directly asked a question that required more than a simple gesture of response. A small nod of his head, or a gentle shaking motion, elegant gestures with his hands. Shinya had masted every form of communications that didn't require his voice.

'Why are you so quiet?' Die wondered as he watched Shinya across the room. The other boy seemed happy enough. At very least he wasn't obviously suffering. He was just quiet, it was his nature Die supposed.

A note landed on his desk and he glanced over at the blond on the desk beside him surprised. Kyo was anti-social and barely acknowledged anyone else in the room. The only exception being Shinya. Die had never figured out the connection between these two men. One so gentle and kind, the other looking and acting like he belonged in some kind of gang. They were polar opposites, united only in their introverted personalities. Warily he opened the note, only just reading the writing before the teacher snatched it out of his hands.

“A question we are all wondering,” the teacher remarked, clearly determined to use humiliation as punishment, “Why are you staring at him?”

A smart kid would have answered this better, Die knew. A clever lie to get them out of trouble. Die however ran only on instinct and pre-learned behaviour. He didn't even think before answering the question. “Because I'm a big homo with a crush.”

Laughter filled the room and he played along with it. Continuing with sordid acts he wanted to do with Shinya. No one believed him off course, and he was soon back in detention for the third time that week but it was worth it. Every word he had said was an honest one, but with a reputation as a class clown nobody was likely to believe it. As the lesson calmed down he glanced over at the quiet blond, catching his eye this time and an unreadable smile. There was a thousand words in that look, but they might as well have been in Greek for all that he understood them. Kyo's look was easier to interoperate. He hadn't fooled Kyo, he realised, he only hoped he hadn't made the short boy mad.

 

Kyo had found his own detention, Die noted as he entered the classroom. That didn't surprise him in the slightest, they had met like this many a time. He could avoid him as usual, but the look in Kyo's eyes suggested he would be a fool to do so. Kyo wanted to talk to him and he could only assume it was about Shinya. This couldn't be good, Die concluded. He had openly made crude remarks about Kyo's only friend. Best to have this out in hushed whispers, where a teacher and other students were there as witnesses, if Kyo went as crazy as rumour claimed he was.

“Did you mean it?” Kyo asked the second the opportunity arrived. They were meant to be doing homework, but the teacher was the type who didn't care what they did as long as they were quiet.

“I was put on the spot,” Die replied. The one thing he wasn't was a liar. He'd hide the truth behind jokes, but he would never take back what he had said in jest. He wasn't prepared to deny his feelings for Shinya, on the other hand he wasn't prepared to confess them either.

“I see,” Kyo replied. “Well I'm sure Shinya has some interesting responses to your suggestions.”

“If he ever spoke,” Die replied, with a smile. Kyo simply shrugged and ignored him once more. Was that it then? The entire confrontation over in a few words? Perhaps Kyo only thought he was messing around? It was what he wanted Kyo to believe. Best to let the subject be forgotten, “What would Shinya suggest?”

“Ask him,” Kyo replied, clearly bored. “I don't want to be trapped in the middle of all this.”

“Sure, just one more question,” Die promised. “The way you tell it, is Shinya gay?”

“That's not something I'm at liberty to tell you,” Kyo answered. He was then, Die realised stunned. In all his weeks staring longingly across the classroom he hadn't considered this possibility. If what Kyo suggested was right he only had one choice. He was going to force a conversation out of a boy who choose to remain silent.

Detention passed as slowly as ever, his attention only partly on the homework he had finally resigned himself to do. If Shinya was gay, which Kyo had very much been applying, and hadn't been upset with what he said did that mean...? No, he was being far to hopeful. Shinya was just being his normal laid back self. He was a clown, not worth getting emotional over. At best all he had done was amuse the other boy for a few minutes of his day.

“He wants you to have this,” Kyo announced as he got up to leave. Surprised Die took the paper that contained nothing but an email address. Was this Shinya's? That must have been who Kyo was texting whenever the teacher wasn't looking.

“Thank you,” Die said. Hope was returning to him now. Hope and excitement.

“Whatever, it's no big deal.” Kyo replied as he made to move for the exit. No big deal? Kyo was wrong. This was one of the biggest events of his young life. It meant Shinya wanted to talk to him. That Shinya was interested. It meant that he had a chance.

 

The evening passed in a blur as he sent email after email to his class mate. Everyone was responded to promptly, vast cleverly written essays compared to the measly responses he gave. Shinya was a master of words, Die realised.

They'd started of simply enough. An apology for his words, the now expected reply that Shinya really didn't mind at all. They talked about Shinya's unlikely friendship with Kyo and his reputation for getting himself in trouble. Music, films, their favourite TV shows. They covered all the basics that night. Yet when Die lay down to sleep he realised he still knew nothing of significance about the other man. He hadn't even discovered if Shinya really was gay. The question hadn't seemed important.

He headed into the school the next day determined to corner Shinya before class. He knew the other was always at least five minutes early, so it was no surprise to catch him outside the school gates.

“Hey,” Die said, gently taking Shinya by the arm and leading him to a more quiet spot. The blond didn't say a word, silently waiting for him to say what he had to say. He was so sexy like that, Die realised. Hadn't the silence always been a major factor in his attraction?

“Die?” Shinya eventually asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I was wondering,” Die began, trailing of when he wondered what it was that he had been wondering. It was important, he knew that, but all he could focus on was Shinya's divine presence before him.

“This is the first time I've heard you at a loss for words,” Shinya replied, a teasing smile on his lips. How had the situation become so reversed that it was Shinya leading their conversation? He should answer, Die realised as the school bell began to ring. “You can tell me at lunch?” Shinya suggested as he began to walk away. For a moment Die stood speechless, watching Shinya leave him lost and alone.

“Will you go out with me?” Die called after him, loud enough to attract the attention of a number of nearby students. That was what he was supposed to have asked Shinya. In a tactful, careful kind of way. Instead he might as well have just blurted it out in front of the entire school.

“Only if you keep all of yesterday's promises,” Shinya called back. He was making a joke of everything, Die realised. They were both of the hook now, nobody ever took him seriously anyway. Yet he knew, without asking, that Shinya was as serious as he was.

 

They ended up alone together a few days later. The quiet boy clearly not shy when it came to the bedroom. Die had joked about this, yet here Shinya was dropping to his knees before him. Not a virgin, Die thought. Shinya's confession repeating over and over in his mind. He wasn't a virgin either, but they were young enough for that to be strange.

“You're not very hard,” Shinya teased as he ran his long fingers over Die's crotch.

“Perhaps I'm too stunned by what you just said?” Die suggested, “How can you be experienced?”

“Why would you think that I wasn't?” Shinya asked as he slowly pulled down the zip of Die's jeans. His eyes never left the other's questioning gaze. Never once showed any of the shyness that he was normally known for.

“Because you're so quiet,” Die admitted. The words sounding foolish to his own ears. Of course Shinya was experienced, he was beautiful. He'd lusted after him hadn't he?

“I'm quiet for the same reason you're loud,” Shinya answered, his hand moving against the thin cotton of Die's underwear. The same reason he was loud? Die reflected for a moment, before a smile lit up his face. Shinya was hiding his homosexuality, Die realised, just like he joked about his own. Nobody in their school would guess he was gay, despite the way he paraded around boasting about it. Somehow Shinya had weaved silence into a shield of his own.

Warm lips pressed against his growing bulge, making him forget his new realisation. It felt so good to be worshipped like this, so good to find another willing to do this for him. On instinct he shut his eyes, hands pressing against Shinya's head, forcing him closer. Encouraging him to get serious.

“Die, no,” Shinya begged, the unexpected fear in his voice making Die forget all about his pleasure.

“It's OK, you don't have to,” Die reassured him. What had gone wrong? This was Shinya's idea after all.

“It's not that,” Shinya replied. “Just don't hold me down, it freaks me out. Like I'm being suffocated or something.”

“We don't have to do this,” Die protested, but Shinya's mouth was already pressing back between his legs. He was a good man, but he was no saint. If a gorgeous boy was going to kneel before him, he wasn't going to beg him to stop. Shinya knew he had the choice, he had no need to feel any guilt.

Not quite sure what to do with his hands he gripped onto the fabric of his jeans, soft murmurs of pleasure escaping his lips as he grew increasingly turned on. His underwear was damp now, wrapping around his hard length almost uncomfortably. Cold where Shinya's mouth wasn't. His suffering didn't last long though as Shinya pulled his arousal out of it's fabric built cage and began to swallow him whole. No virgin, Die repeated to himself as he experienced just how skilled the blond was with his tongue. He didn't question how this was possible, not anymore, he was to busy enjoying the benefits.

“You're not keeping your promises,” Shinya suddenly complained, a devilish smile playing on his lips as he pulled away.

“What promise?” Die asked. He'd never expected to be so off guard around Shinya. Something about him unnerved him, made him forget how to react to any social situation on a moments notice. He was just so sexy, Die decided after a moments thought. How was anybody supposed to think straight around a man like that?

“The ones you made in the classroom,” Shinya answered, hands working on removing his own clothes. Promises in the classroom? For a moment Die couldn't recall anything of the sort. It wasn't until Shinya was lying naked on the bed that he remembered the dirty things he had informed the class he wanted to do with him.

“Who ever thought you'd be into something like that?” Die teased, his eyes widening in surprise when Shinya pulled out a gag. He'd been joking when he had threatened to do this, yet here Shinya was expectantly waiting for him.

“I want to please you,” Shinya admitted, “You're the hottest guy in school and if this is what you want then that's fine. Just, don't tie me down. That's the only part I can't do for you.”

“Are you sure?” Die asked, but the gag was already in Shinya's mouth and he was moving over onto all fours. “You make a sound, and I'll stop.” he warned. The most arousing silence answering him. Shinya was good at this, Die noted with a smile. He pulled off his t-shirt, stepping out of the trousers and underwear that had fallen around his ankles as he appraised what he had to work with.

In the end he decided to keep it simple, testing the others ability to be silent. The very last thing he wanted was to scare Shinya away. Carefully he slid a finger into the waiting body, crooking the finger and taking note of the others reactions. It was so easy to get distracted by moans and cries, like this he could focus on the shivers of pleasure, the quickening breaths, the way Shinya's spine tensed up every time he brushed against the other's prostrate. He was doing well restraining from letting out the moans and cries of pleasure. Truth be told he wouldn't have minded if Shinya couldn't play along, but it was amazing that he could.

He continued to tease Shinya, working up the speed and pressure, every new finger inside Shinya adding to the challenge of keeping quiet. Testing Shinya's restraint as well as his own. He needed to be inside this boy so badly it almost hurt. His cock twitching in anticipation as he watched his fingers slide in and out of the now well prepared boy. He should play it cool, but he was young and horny and his body knew exactly what it was that he needed.

Games forgotten he removed his fingers and slid a condom over his eager length. He was endowed, above average but nothing to brag about. For a moment he worried if Shinya had ever had bigger. He pushed the jealous thoughts aside, Shinya was his tonight and he was going to ruin this by worrying.

He picked up a fast pace, more for his own pleasure than Shinya's own. His fingers dug into Shinya's hips, pulling the other upwards to meet every one of his forward thrusts. Still Shinya more or less remained silent. A perfect living doll, just like he fantasised sometimes when he was home alone.

He moved faster and harder, desperate now to make Shinya break his silent vow. That was the real challenge here, what really turned him on. If he could make Shinya cry out, then he had won. It didn't seem likely that it was going to happen, his orgasm was approaching fast now, pleasuring rising within him, threatening to over flow.

Please, he thought, just a little cry of pleasure. It wasn't going to happen, he'd have to slow or give in. Then, to his absolute delight, a particularly hard thrust dragged out a cry of pure pleasure from the other boy. The sound throw him over the edge and he fell onto the other boy's body as the pleasure consumed him. Absent mindedly he reached down, pleasuring Shinya in rough jerky motions until the other let out his second cry of pleasure.

Exhausted he fell onto the bed beside Shinya, visualising the way he looked with that gag in his mouth. He'd taken an elegant soft spoken boy, and turned him into his own personal whore. He was a demon, corrupting a holy man, breaking his vow of silence and dragging him straight into the carnal pleasures of hell. He felt no remorse for what he had done. Shinya had enjoyed it, he didn't even have to ask.

Still quiet Shinya removed the gag and cleaned them both up without a word. He was smiling though, and when he was done he lay back down beside him. As Shinya's fingers traced his abs Die wondered how much of this had been his fetish, and how much had been Shinya's own. After all, it wasn't until he had planted the suggestion in the blond's mind that he had even noticed him.

“I won't be so nice next time,” Die began, crafting another dirty suggestion for another night together. If it was the kink that attracted Shinya to him, he wasn't going to disappoint.


End file.
